Mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. However, the form factor employed by conventional mobile communications devices is typically limited to promote mobility of the device.
For example, the mobile communications device may have a relatively limited amount of display area when compared to a conventional desktop computer, e.g., a PC. Therefore, conventional techniques used to interact with a desktop computer may be inefficient when employed by a mobile communications device. For example, traditional techniques that were used to transfer content typically forced a user to navigate through a series of menus to select content to transfer, select a device to receive the content, and then initiate the transfer. Accordingly, these steps may result in user frustration, especially when transferring multiple items of items of content to different users.